


With Great Power

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Jealousy, Porn, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Great Power

"Nice dress," Hamilton Drake murmured, eyes fixed on Lois's cleavage. "But I bet it would look better on the floor of my hotel room."

Laughing with delight, Lois touched him on the arm. "Now, now, Hammy, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Right, I get it. You want something in return." He moved in closer, his breath hot on her cheek. "I think that can be arranged."

"You're making me feel like a common prostitute," Lois said, tilting her face toward him until their lips were barely an inch apart.

He licked his lips, bared his teeth. "There is nothing common about you, Ms Lane."

"Flattery will get you _ow_ \--"

Clark had grabbed her upper arm and was now marching her away from Drake, through the crowd and out the door, his angry gaze fixed ahead of him, jaw set. Out in the hotel foyer Clark finally let her go and turned to face her with his hands on his hips.

"What the hell was that?"

"Good question. How dare you."

"How dare _I_? He was about to have sex with you right there."

"You know what, Clark? Stop listening in to my conversations."

"I--" he stopped and looked to the side, guiltily. _Busted_. Then a light bulb appeared to go off in his head and he went back to glaring at her. "I didn't need to listen in. I could tell just by looking at the two of you. He was all over you."

"Oh please. You were listening because you actually think I'd let that disgusting lech put his paws on me. I don't know what's worse: that you think my standards are that low, that you don't trust me or that you were completely invading my privacy."

Lips pursed, eyes blazing, Clark looked angrier than she'd ever seen him. "Oh, so it was a private conversation was it. You weren't just trying to pump him for information about the story we're _both_ working on?"

"Is that your way of telling me you don't intend to stop eavesdropping on me?"

"That's right."

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'With great power comes great responsibility'? That actually means you're responsible for not being a nosy, meddling, suspicious _dick_ , Clark." She thrust her chin at him.

His mouth fell open and he drew his head back. "Maybe I wouldn't have to be a dick if you weren't so--" He looked at Lois's chest, his gaze lingering there as if he couldn't control it. "--sexy," he finished.

Lois smirked. "That's hardly my fault, Clark. If you've got it, and all that."

"Just because you have the power to reduce men to quivering, horny blabbermouths doesn't mean you should use it. With great power--"

"Oh my God, are you actually trying to tell me it's the same thing?"

He raised his eyebrows at her as if to say, 'Well isn't it?'

"No. One is me taking advantage of a corrupt businessman's pathetic weakness for beautiful women, the other is you spying on your trusting girlfriend."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right. I trust you, Clark. I trust you not to make me feel like I'm being constantly monitored. At least, I did."

A look of horror flashed across his face. "So you're saying you don't trust me anymore?"

"Is there any reason I should?"

"This is unbelievable!" He threw his hands in the air. "He was about to kiss you and you were about to let him. He told you he wanted to see your dress on the floor of his hotel room -- the worst line ever by the way -- and you just laugh merrily as if you like the idea. And now you're making me feel like a jerk because I--" His chest was heaving, his breathing loud, and he looked about ready to set her on fire. "You know what? I have to go and patrol." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Lois yelled, storming after him. She caught up to him as he was passing the unmanned cloakroom and shoved him inside. "I can't believe you're not even going to apologize."

Clark headed deeper into the room, past hundreds of coats, then turned around with an expression of pure belligerence on his face. "I'm not the one who should be apologizing."

"Oh really?" She walked right up to him, and they stared at each other furiously, both refusing to break eye contact. "I beg to differ."

There was a lot of heat coming off Clark's body and Lois's forehead began to prickle with sweat; the way he was looking at her with such intensity, such _outrage_ , wasn't helping her cool down either. She shuffled a little on the spot without shifting her gaze, then ran her hand from her collarbone down over the damp skin of her chest, the motion winning her the staring competition, as Clark glanced down to see Lois dragging her fingers across the tops of her breasts.

When he looked back up into Lois's eyes his expression was slightly less combative. "It drives me crazy when you flirt with other men," he said, advancing on her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lois asked, backing away from him until she was up against a small piece of wall next to one of the long coat racks. It became obvious what Clark was doing when he pressed his body against hers and his erection dug into her hip. "Oh I see. You're getting off on this."

"Shut up, Lois," Clark said, shutting her up very effectively with a hard, wet kiss. His hands were on her thighs, pushing up her dress, ripping her panties off with absolutely no effort and dropping them on the floor.

"Oh God," Lois gasped, as he sucked on her neck and undid his fly, pushing down his pants and boxers. "We can't do this here, Clark. Someone could walk in."

But Clark wasn't stopping, he was lifting her up, holding her up against the wall, shoving his _ohgodsobig_ cock into her without another second's delay. Fucking her against the wall fast and hard and rough and perfect, a hoarse whisper in her ear: "Don't want other men thinking they can have you. _Uhh_. God, you're so--you feel so--want you so much--I hate it when you flirt with other men--uhh--just wanna--ohgod _fuckyou_ \--"

Lois couldn't control the volume of her moans, as Clark's thrusts increased in speed, driving her towards orgasm, and they both shouted, choked, spluttered in each other's arms as they came.

He set her down on the floor and they straightened their clothes in silence, but Lois no longer felt angry with Clark. In fact, as the two of them left the cloak room, past the uncomfortable looking attendant who had recently returned, they smiled at her sheepishly but their smiles were genuine. The fight was over if not resolved, and all Lois wanted to do now was go home, take her clothes off and spend the night in bed with Clark.

Picking her up the moment they were outside and out of sight, Clark said, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I won't do it again," and twenty seconds later he was setting a naked Lois down on their bed, climbing on top of her and sliding inside her again. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes!" she cried out, wrapping her arms and legs around him as they settled into a deliciously slow rhythm together.

"Good," he gasped. "Now do you promise you'll stop flirting with other guys?"

Lois laughed beneath him. "No way."

Clark groaned, defeated, but he didn't stop making love to her. For the next five hours.


End file.
